


Bio 101

by Rigels_Nigels



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigels_Nigels/pseuds/Rigels_Nigels
Summary: Logan decides to ask Janus about his biology, and he agrees.It doesn't take long for him to regret that decision.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bio 101

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for:  
> drugging, rape mention

"Deceit? May I speak to you for a moment please? Alone?"

Janus looked up from what he was doing, brows furrowed. "Sure, what is it?" He got up off the couch and followed Logan into his room. It wasn't often one of the others came to  _ their _ side of the mindscape, let alone willingly want to talk to one of them. A lot of things  _ had _ changed recently though, this could just be another one of those changes.

Once they were both in Logan's room, he spoke. "I've been rather curious about you, or more specifically, your biology. I was wondering if I could ask a few questions, among other things."

Ah. He wasn't too surprised by that, what he  _ was _ surprised by was the fact that no one had really bothered to ask before now, though on some level he could understand it. Besides, this was a good thing, he was sure. If they were interested in him, maybe they were starting to view him in a better light, which would mean he could be accepted soon! "Sure."

"Wonderful." Logan pulled out a notebook and a pen, writing something down before looking to him again. "So, we'll start with the more basic things, are you colourblind?"

He hesitated a moment before nodding. Admittedly, he didn’t _really_ want to answer any of these, as glad and excited as we was for the possibility of acceptance, but, nothing big was done without sacrifice, right? And it’s not like that bit of information could come back and bite him in the ass. 

"And would you say you have a better ability to see in the dark then the rest of us?"

Once again hesitated before answering, longer this time, not quite sure  _ how _ to answer. Did he? He wasn't sure. He was able to see as well as Remus or Virgil in the dark but he wasn't sure if it was the same with  _ them _ . "Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Well I  _ totally  _ have a good frame of reference for that."

"I see. That's something that will need to be explored."

"Pardon?"

"Is your tongue forked?"

"I- yes." Explore? What?

And so the questions went on, eventually getting a bit more... intimate.

"So, your scales, how much do they cover?"

"Uh, well, most of my left side."

"Alright. Do you have a cloaca?"

"Do I have a-  _ what? _ "

"Do you have-"

"No, no I heard you. But, what? I'm, no. Do you have any other questions?"

"Of course I do. Whether you have a cloaca being undetermined, do you have a hemipenis?"

He sputtered, the human part of his face burning. "I  _ refuse _ to answer that! Do you have any  _ non-invasive _ questions?"

"Do you shed?"

"Okay, no. I'm done. That's enough questions." He moves to the door, eager to get out.

The click of the door locking seemed to echo throughout the room, his gut dropping. He turned back to Logan.

"Why'd you lock the room."

"I'm not done."

Those three words had no right being as terrifying as there were. Why was he scared, he had no reason to be scared right? It's not like Logan would do anything to him,  _ right? _

"Logan, you can ask your questions later. I'm not in the mood right now."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You clearly don't have all the answers to my questions, and are outright refusing to answer others. I believe the best way to get around that would be for us to spend some time together." He set the pad down on his desk, readjusting his tie and beginning to walk over to him.

He stepped back, rather keen on keeping some distance between them. "Logan, what are you talking about, we can see each other tomorrow. Besides, I have a thing with Remus tonight and I'm awfully hungry."

He felt nauseated for some reason at how Logan's face seemed to light up at what he said. Why did he do that? What was going on?

"Good. That'll help answer a few other questions I have."

From out of nowhere he brought out a needle full of some clear liquid, flicking it a few times to get rid of any bubbles. He was just a few feet away now.

Janus continued to move away, further into the room, trying to stay away. "Logan, what is that, what are you doing, stop it"

Logan just followed him, he was being pushed into a corner and he didn't even realize it until he was backed against the wall with nowhere to go. He hissed at Logan, baring his fangs and making himself as big as he could, his arms being held up with his capelet giving him the illusion of taking up more space then he really did. This, however, did not deter Logan in the slightest.

"This will go far easier if you would cooperate, Deceit."

Logan's words went unheeded as Janus glanced around looking for something he could use, not daring to take his eyes away from Logan for too long. There were a bunch of books, he could use that, throw them at him. It could serve as a distraction, give him time to try and figure out what to do.

Before he could think any further, Logan was right in front of him. He struck, not thinking, teeth aiming for Logan's neck.

Logan ducked out of the way with a curse, just barely avoiding getting his throat ripped out. This, however, gave him exactly what he needed. He pushed Janus to the floor, straddling him and using his free hand to hold Janus as still as possibly before injecting the sedative as carefully as he could. Once it was injected he removed the needle, and got off of him, disposing of said needle and went back to his desk to write his latest findings. Janus shakily got up off the floor, quickly going back to the door, trying desperately to open it, and growling when he found he couldn't. Then he tried to sink out, knowing he wouldn't and failing, and just fell against the door, holding his head in his hands.

Why was this happening? Why was Logan doing this? What did he inject? Was it going to hurt? Was he going to kill him? Experiment on him? Rape him? All 3? Other things? Where was Remus, and Virgil, would they come if he called? Would they even hear him? Or did Logan cut that off too.

He pushed himself up, swaying slightly. He took a breath, trying to calm himself, and looked to Logan. "Why,, what is this, what are you doing?"

Logan ignored him, continuing to write.

He scowled, getting a bit more aggressive, stepping forward to question him more intensely, get his attention, and collapsed on the ground, body starting to feel numb. Oh god,  _ what did he do to him??? _

Finally, Logan left the desk, crouching in front of him and examining him. "Good, it's kicking in."

He wanted to question, to ask what was kicking in, but he didn't want to move. He did but he didn't. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, and he knew at some point, some time  _ soon _ , he wouldn't be able to fight it off, was barely at this point now.

A hand was in his hair, gently petting him, voice speaking softly, "Just relax, close your eyes, and sleep. Let the sedative do its job.  _ Relax _ ."

He shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, everything was screaming for him not to, but he couldn't help but listen to the soft voice, eyes finally falling shut, and not opening again.

Logan picked up Deceit, struggling a bit to adjust to the four extra arms. Once he held Deceit, he sunk out, going to a private little room he'd prepared just for this. In there, he gently laid Deceit on the table. It was metal, but warm, as was the rest of the room. He seemed right in his suspicions about Deceit and how heat affected him. That was good, he would hate to have to end his investigations early because the temperature was unsustainable for him. He bound up Deceit, careful to not make the restraints too tight, and, once he was sure he wouldn't be getting out, left to finalize preparations.

Tomorrow, he would begin.


End file.
